Train Tracks
by harimad-corlath
Summary: Marie and Logan have a little conversation about Logan's fighting methods.


Title: Train Tracks

Author: harimadcorlath

Rating: PG

Summary: Marie and Logan have a little conversation about Logan's fighting methods.

Genre: Foof

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. If I did I would be much much older and richer than I currently am.

A/N: I'm stuck on conversation fics. I can't seem to write anything else at the moment. Luckily Sarah and Jenni don't seem to mind that very much. So thanks to the both of them for reading this and to Jenni for betaing.

---------------

"Logan?"

Wha - who's calling me?

"Logan."

Oh it's Marie.

"Logan I swear, as soon as you wake up I'm going to kill you."

I guess I just won't wake up then. It's rather nice having her run her hands through my hair. Makes me relaxed. Maybe I really will go back to sleep.

"Logan! Stop faking! I know you're awake."

Ow! She just hit me in the chest, hard. I suppose I had better open my eyes.

"Geez darlin'. Did yah have to hit me? I was almost asleep."

"You idiot! What in the world were you thinking?"

She's mad at me.

"I was thinking that it was the fastest way to stop the train."

"So you put yourself in front of it and knocked it off the track?!"

"Uhhhh...yeah."

I don't understand what she's so upset about. It's not like I'm injured for life or anything. Sure it hurt like the dickens before I passed out but after that I was fine.

"Grrrrrrr... just never mind Logan."

She's cute when she growls.

"Okay..."

"I'm leaving now. Go back to sleep."

Wait don't leave. Can't let her leave. I'll just grab her arm.

"I can't get to sleep."

"Why not?"

She doesn't look too happy about my hand being on her arm.

"Because I need someone to rub my head."

"God, Logan. You are such a baby."

"Please?"

She's gonna give in any second now. She always does.

"Not today."

What? That can't really be what she just said. She's never said no to me before.

"What?"

"Not today."

"Why not?"

I know I'm whining.

"I just can't today."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Why? You know I'll heal. Why worry?"

She looks all exasperated, running her hands through her hair.

"I can't help it. I always worry about you. You worry about me and I worry about you. That's the way it works."

"But you don't need to worry about me. I'll heal. You won't."

"Yes I will because you always touch me."

"Well, what if I'm not there some time or your skin suddenly stops working on me? You'd die!"

"Now you know exactly how I feel. What if your healing didn't work or Magneto twisted you up so you couldn't heal?"

"That wouldn't ever happen."

"Grrrrr...fine. Forget about it. There's no talking to you."

I'm all confused. Why's it such a big deal? Oh I just understood it. She's in love with me. She loves me as much as I love her. That's why she's all upset with me. It panics her to see me do something stupid, the same way I panic every time she has to use her skin on someone. I have to stop her before she opens the door.

"Marie."

"What, Logan?"

She's not turning and looking at me. She's just standing there with her back to me, her hand on the door knob.

"I love you."

"What?!"

"I said, I love you."

She's spun around now. Her eyes are huge and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Why do you have to do this to me?"

"I mean it."

"I know."

Now she really is crying. I thought she'd be happy, not broken hearted.

"Marie, darlin. Come here."

She's shaking her head no but she's walking over to me. I'll just grab her hand and pull her close. There we go. Now she's crying on my chest instead of into her hands.

"Now, tell me what's the matter."

I'm getting an emphatic no here. She's got her face so buried in my shirt that I'm surprised she can breath.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you?"

She's nodding her head yes.

"Well now that we've established that fact, what's the problem?"

What'd she say? It was kinda muffled but I think she said 'my skin'. Well, I can solve that problem.

"Just because you can't touch doesn't mean we can't be together. There are plenty of ways around that."

"Really?"

Good, she's stopped crying. She's just sniffling a little.

"Yeah, really. Would I lie to you?"

"No."

"Smart girl."

Oh no. She's getting all embarassed and trying to pull away from me. Well, I'll just tighten my arms a little and keep her here.

"Logan, let go."

"Nope."

"Logan..."

She's squirming a bunch, trying to get me to loosen my grip.

"You're staying here with me."

I'll just lay back down and pull her down with me.

"I can't stay here."

"Sure you can."

"But what if Jean comes back in to check on you?"

"She'll get over it."

"You need to sleep."

Yeah, yah know, her protests are getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"I'll sleep better with you in here with me. Besides you were going to rub my hair."

"You don't need me to rub your hair."

"Sure I do. I always need you."

I told you she couldn't resist me.

"Fine, but I'll only stay for a little while."

"If I have to stay in bed for another twenty four hours, you have to stay with me."

"Oh all right. But I'm not rubbing your head the whole time."

"I'll rub your hair instead."

"Mmhmm, that'll be nice."

She's just lying here all limp, sprawled across my chest. She's almost asleep.

"Yeah it will. Go to sleep darlin'."

"Ok, and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I'm smiling. I knew she loved me but it's nice to hear her say it. I guess it wasn't such a bad way to stop the train after all.


End file.
